Components, in particular vehicular components used in automotive vehicles, may be coupled to each other with one or more fasteners such as screws or bolts. However, the use of fastener systems results in increased parts, increased cost, increased assembly time, and may lead to relative motion between the components/fasteners, which may cause undesirable noise such as squeaking and rattling.